


Magnum

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think there's a magnum in there," Billy replied, eyeing the hidden drawer. </p><p>"What? This isn't the time for sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum

"Isn't this lovely." you stated, looking under a row of seats. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here by now?"

"Things won't go any faster by complaining." Billy said, leaning against the compartment door. 

"Really, well, what exactly are you doing to help speed things up?" you snorted, looking up and moving onto another area.

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Sure, sure...like I'm the one that needs to be watch over." you mumbled, glaring at his directions. You looked under the seats, seeing nothing but loose papers and a large wad of gum stuck to a seat. _Someone was a gum fiend.'_ you thought, dryly. 

"Found anything yet?"

"No...I doubt I'll find a weapon lying randomly here." you responded, standing up. The inside of this larger compartment was pretty much empty with only one corpse that was taken care of easily. The room was messy with a couple of bloody hand prints smudged on the doors and around the corpse. _It seems like the guy got bitten or something and enter this cart to get away but just didn't get far enough._ you thought, taking your eyes off the body.

The other compartment door opened, revealing Rebecca as she stepped in and close the door.

"You found anything?" Billy asked, straightening up.

"I found some herbs and ammo." she replied, throwing him the rest of the ammo she didn't need.

"That's just great. We've got a better chance in finding weed and ammo than a gun." you sighed, kicking a small table.

There was a small clang sound but you ignored it.

"I think there's a magnum in there." Billy replied, eyeing the hidden drawer.

"What? This isn't a time for sex."

It was quite, like something just die for the second time that day. You frowned, staring back and forward between the two. They were just staring at you as though you robbed a baby of it's diaper and said it's "Chocka Ca-Ca" a REAL baby diaper with a piece of chocolate. [1]

"Did I miss something?"

Rebecca blink, surprised. Billy on the other hand, shook his head and laughed.

"What? What other magnum are you talking about? Condoms right?" you said, looking confused.

"Someone's horny." Billy said, walking over to the small table and pulling open the drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a Desert Eagle .44 Magnum, of course you didn't know that. With his other hand he motions to the gun.

"This here is a Desert Eagle .44 Magnum."

"Oh...a gun." you said. "Well at least I got myself a weapon now."

You rubbed your head sheepishly. _Well, that ruined my tough guy image..._ you thought, sighing.

"Well you can't blame me. I don't want to die a virgin."

"Ah, don't worry I can help you with that later."

"I like the sound of that." you replied, smirking. "Make that a promise and thrown in another pair of handcuffs."

Rebecca slapped her face in exasperation. "You two are going to start popping out perverted jokes and comments from now on, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." you both answered.

"..."

~*~

Extra:

"Wait, how did you know there was a magnum in there?" Rebecca asked, wondering how he could have known that.

"I didn't. It was a lucky guess."

"Yeah right. I think you already found one and hid it in there so you can stare at my ass." you said, your eyes narrowing.

"Well...the view was a bonus but I actually hid it to see what you would say."

"..."

"You know me better than I know myself...scary."

 

[1] Chocka Ca-Ca is a fudge candy that comes wrapped in a diaper, and is even shaped like liquid piled on top of liquid. It's like eating poo right out of a diaper. What kind of sick person would think of inventing this candy? -_-'


End file.
